Multiplayer
Multiplayer in Roguelands is a challenge in itself. Developer Sean Young stated that there are no servers since he does not know how to create a consistent, reliable server system in a Steam post . Currently, there are two ways for playing Multiplayer; using a third-party software such as hamachi or using Port-Forwarding in your router config. There is no way to purchase or set up servers to run Roguelands 24/7. Multiplayer LogMeIn Hamachi (third party software) You can use LogMeIn Hamachi to create a virtual network and connect to your friends. You need to create a LogMeIn ID (Account) to be able to use Hamachi. #Download Hamachi via VPN.net #Install Hamachi (remember to uncheck "Install LastPass" during installation) #Open Hamachi and login with your LogMeIn ID (if you don't have an account, create one on VPN.net ) #Go online (press the power button on the top left) #Create a network. ##Click "Network" ##Click "Create a network" ##Enter a new network ID and a new network password (optional) ##Network ID and password are needed for your friends to join the network - everybody needs LogMeInHamachi! #Restart your computer. #Once everbody has joined the network, start Roguelands and select a character > Host Server #Your friends will have to enter the IPv4-adress visible in your 'Hamachi window next to the power button after selecting "Connect to Server" ##IP: XX.XX.XX.XXX ##Port: 7777 (default) Port-Forwarding (Router configuration) You can set your router up to redirect Port 7777 to your game. This is easier since only you have to change settings and you don't need to install software, but you will need access to your router's webinterface and you will have to share your IP adress. #Open your router's webinterface. (Check the manual for additional information. Normally, entering your IP adress in the adress bar should get you there.) #Log into your webinterface. #Search for the Port Forwarding option #.Create a new entry ("add", "new" or anything like that) #In my case, this window looks like this. Your window should have similar options. Enter the following: ##'Local IP Adress: the IP of the computer you would like to redirect to. You can get this IP by opening the console on Windows (WIN + R > cmd.exe) and typing "ipconfig". This will bring up a huge list of numbers and settings; search for IPv4-Adress. ##'External Port Range': Since Roguelands uses the default port 7777, we will enter a port range from 7777 to 7777. ##'Internal Port Range': We want to redirect to port 7777 by default. ##''' Protocol': I chose "UDP", but if you're not sure what works you can create a second entry with the "TCP" protocol. ##'Description''': I like to name my Forwarding rules, so I added "Roguelands" as the description. This only shows up in the webinterface and is optional. #Select "Add" or "Save" (depending on your router manufacturer/webinterface) You're all set up! Test this with a friend to make sure your config is correct. If you experience any troubles, feel free to comment. You might want to check your firewall first. Category:Multiplayer Category:Setup